Ashes to Ashes: A Story in Gray
by dirkywirky
Summary: Smoky dust will rise, Cinder storms will fall, and then our new leader will rise up from it all. The prophecy that changed my life. The prophecy I wasn't in. I wasn't even supposed to be born. Rated T, violence, slight swearing. R&R!
1. Prologue

Ashes to Ashes: A Story in Gray

~Smoky dust will rise, Cinder storms will fall, and then our new leader will rise up from it all. ~ The prophecy that changed my life. The prophecy I _wasn't _in. I wasn't even supposed to be born.

Prologue

"_Where_ exactly in the prophecy does there _say_ that there was supposed to be a third?" a starry white tom hissed.

"Nowhere, but that doesn't mean that-" a ginger she cat replied, only to be cut off again by the white tom.

"Exactly. According to the prophecy, that thing was never even supposed to be born!" he yowled.

"Well then, _"According to the prophecy"_, no other kits should be born except for those two? You see- This kit is not a _thing_ as you so _vulgarly_ put it, but a living, breathing being! SHE may not be in the prophecy, but does that matter? I don't think she should have never been born!" The she-cat spat.

"Your _frivolous_ attempts at saving this kit are futile. Please, we must remove this _thing_ infesting the nest of greatness!" The white cat said, snubbing the ginger.

"_INFESTING?_ Why, you worthless fox-heart! Killing kits- it's a wonder you even _got _into Starclan!" the ginger cat yowled in outrage.

"It could be _evil_! The Dark Forest cats could have figured out how to reincarnate themselves! Killing this kit could be for the _GREATER GOOD._" The tom tried to reason.

"Oh, yeah, 'Greater Good' my-" the ginger cat hissed, but was cut off once more by a she-cat, who was more or less a star.

"SILENCE! What have you two to say for yourselves, Firefeather, Flakestorm?" the star-she-cat said.

Flakestorm, the white tom, bowed his head. "I am ever so sorry, Star. I have tried to make her see light, but she would not listen-"

"Make me see light?" the ginger she-cat Firefeather hissed again. "Killing kits is not only _cruel_, but _against the warrior code!_"

"And may I ask _where_ exactly does it state in the warrior code that we mustn't kill kits for the greater good?" Flakestorm inquired.

"Nowhere, but saying that medicine cats can't have kits isn't explicitly stated in the warrior code, so why _can't _they go around and have kits like rabbits? I _do _believe you just contradicted yourself." Firefeather flashed back.

"Enough. We should kill this kit before it causes any trouble for the prophecy." Star murmured.

"Star, how can you let this happen?" Firefeather mewed in outrage.

"Flakestorm is right, Firefeather. It could be a reincarnation of one of the Dark Forest cats, and if it is, it will go straight back to the Dark Forest! We _must_ kill it immediately." Star meowed evenly.

"And if it isn't a Dark Forest cat? Think about that, before you take an innocent kit's life. Meanwhile, I will watch over Ashkit, until I fade away." Firefeather hissed. Then she turned her tail on the other two cats, and leaped into the living realm, leaving Starclan.


	2. Chapter 1

Ashkit cracked open a pale yellow eye, looking around at the familiar nursery, from her siblings, to her mother, Emberpetal, and to the light streaming through the nursery entrance. She opened her other eye, and wriggled out from under Stonekit. She stretched, and gave a silent yawn before ducking outside.

Nearing six moons, Ashkit was looking forward to becoming a 'paw, but- she wasn't excited at the same time. Ashkit was completely aware that she would get a mediocre mentor, whereas _Smokekit _would probably get mentored by _Grassstar_, and precious _Cinderkit_ would become the next medicine cat, mentored by Swanfrost, Because of her 'Oh-So-Speshul' connection with Starclan.

Ashkit's littermates- or rather, Moonclan cats in general- didn't care about her, all because she wasn't in 'The Prophecy'. Smokekit and Cinderkit already had their destinies, their lives, even their dang _warrior names _planned out for them already, because of that STUPID prophecy!

And what about Ashkit?

'_Well, I'd probably get a stupid, generic warrior name, such as Ashfur, Ashpelt, or even Ashclaw! The nerve…'_ She thought. Ashkit hissed in annoyance, but of course, nobody took any notice, already too busy with patrolling and such. Nobody really even cared when her _life_ was in danger, which, coincidentally, happened to be a lot. Her mother, father, and siblings liked to say that she was accident prone.

Ashkit liked to say she was cursed by Starclan.

For instance, when she 'accidentally' ate a bad mouse?

Accident prone.

Greencough?

Accident again!

When she almost got _struck by lightning? _

'Oh my, she was just in the wrong place at the wrong time!

But still, Ashkit was a walking miracle. Every time she should have died… like when a rock fell from the Moontower on 'accident' and Ashkit was 'conveniently' standing under it, she didn't move of her own accord out of the way… it was like she was pushed out of the way just in time by some unknown force. It was then that the clan started to fawn over her- and Ashkit found that she didn't like it as much as she thought she would, but it was nice.

Her spotlight was stolen not a moment too soon by Cinderkit, who had shouted "Starclan must be angry, look at the clouds covering the moon! I hope they didn't mean to hurt Ashkit…" and caused the clan to start fawning over _her_.

But, when Ashkit looked up, there was not a single cloud in the sky, yet none doubted her. She had ignored Cinderkit ever since, thinking she was an evil little tyrant, who had all of them under her paw, the little vixen.

Ashkit hissed again, annoyance building until she itched to shred the next cat she saw. That cat happened to be Grassstar… so instead, Ashkit decided to dig her claws into the ground.

Growling, she ripped through the grass in front of the nursery, pretending it was flesh and blood she was ripping through.

This didn't really mean anything important, she wasn't _usually_ violent- it was just that she needed to let off some steam. Ashkit was interrupted by the rustling of ivy behind her, and then, she was being tackled by her older brother Smokekit.

"GOT YOU!" Smokekit cried out in joy as he pinned his smaller sister.

Ashkit growled, and hissed "Get off of me!" Before surging forwards and pinning _him_ to the ground, unbridled fury evident in her eyes, and claws pricking at Smokekit's pale gray chest fur.

Smokekit's pale blue eyes widened in shock and he said "Jeez, Ashkit, I was only playing. What's the matter?"

Ashkit said nothing, but instead she sheathed her claws and crawled off of the other gray kit. She then stomped through the grass over to the edge of camp, staring through the bush, longing to see the other side, to get away from the clan. Once she was made an apprentice, Ashkit was considering running away from it all, once she had acquired the basic hunting and fighting skills, of course. Ashkit sighed once more, as she glanced over her shoulder only to see her mother coming over with a stern expression on her face. Ashkit turned around fully to face the intimidating queen. "Yes, mother?" Ashkit asked innocently.

"Smokekit tells me that you threatened to rip his throat out and feed him to the crows. What do you have to say for yourself?" Emberpetal growled, yellow eyes so much like Ashkit's own, narrowed to slits.

Ashkit's eyes widened, and she yowled indignantly "That's not true! Smokekit's a liar, I never said that! He pounced on me, and I do admit, I went a bit far, but all I did was prick him, I swear! Then I sheathed my claws, came over here, and ignored him! That's all, I swear mother! I'm not lying!"

Emberpetal just closed her eyes briefly. "You two are just like my sister and her… mate. You really remind me of Firefeather, with your hot-headedness. I love you very much, and I did think that Smokekit was exaggerating a bit much, just like Flakestorm used to." Emberpetal sighed, she missed her littermate and her old friend, but it was time to move on. "Now, come over here Ashkit, I hope you know that your apprentice ceremony is today. We need to get you cleaned up!"

The little gray dappled kit brightened up slightly at that. "It's today?" Ashkit asked. "Really? Oh boy!" she squeaked in joy.

Emberpetal purred. Little Ashkit was just like Firefeather.

LineLineLine

**AN: So, I threw you in for a little twist there, huh? I guess you never expected Firefeather and Flakestorm would be mates! I originally planned for them to be littermates, but I thought it would be better if they were actual mates. I think I'll reveal why they break up when we visit Starclan next, which shouldn't be too far off, I think in… about two chapters I guess. If anybody could give me some warrior names for the deputy and such, that would be great. No descriptions or personalities, just names. There is no guarantee that I will use them, just suggestions. If you like Hetalia: Axis Powers, could you please check out my story Hetalia: the Mary-Sue Chronicles and vote for the next chapters on the poll in my profile? If you could, that'd be awesome! :D –shot for advertizing- **


End file.
